


sugar sweet

by Anonymous



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Barebacking, Body Worship, Choking, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Don't Like Don't Read, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, Foot Fetish, Forced, Forced Feminization, Frottage, Gentle Sex, Hand & Finger Kink, Hate Sex, Humiliation, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Not Beta Read, Older Man/Younger Man, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Shameless Smut, Shibari, Shotacon, Underage Sex, Worship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In which a bunch of aliens kidnap a bunch of Ben Tennysons, and have Ben 10,000 fuck them all.
Relationships: Albedo/Ben Tennyson, Ben Tennyson/Ben Tennyson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35
Collections: Anonymous





	sugar sweet

The first thing Ben noticed was the incessant pounding in his head. Cotton stuffed his cranium and his tongue felt like sandpaper. Harsh light tried to seep behind his lids, and opening his eyes would definitely make the hammering in his skull worse. A strange itch scratched his throat and his muscles kept trying to crawl out of his skin. 

And there was this weird sensation he couldn't put a finger on, that made his nerves primed for…  _ something. _ It wasn't painful, but it was definitely uncomfortable. Everything was sharp and vivid, all his senses dialled up to a thousand.

"Good morning Ben Tennyson!" The distorted voice pierced through his ears, unwelcome and shrill. He tried pushing himself up, but his limbs were weak. Ben trembled as he continued his struggles to stand, but all he managed was to sag bonelessly on his back on… a soft bed?

What the fuck?

Another pained groan filled the air, deep and almost like a growl and electricity prickled down Ben's spine, heat pooling at the pit of his stomach.

"The star of the show is finally awake, excellent!" The voice continued, grating against Ben's ears, there was a giggle before the mysterious voice continued. "No worries, I, Luxuria, would be happy to fill you in."

Ben felt the bed shift, soft silk brushing across his… bare skin?

Green eyes snapped wide open, the lights overhead blinding him before he adjusted quickly. Heat suffused his cheeks when he managed to raise his head and caught sight of his chest. A cold breeze danced across his dick, and Ben stifled the whimper climbing up his throat.

"You, our lucky friend, is in for a treat!" Another giggle. “Or ten, ha!”

There was a calloused hand on his ankle, sending another wave of sparks up his calf before melting deep in his stomach. “Are you alright?”

He recognized that gruff voice anywhere. Ben’s eyes drifted upwards and his older self–Ben  _ 10,000’s _ –face greeted him. The older man looked unharmed, if not for the usual dark circle under his eyes and the beginnings of crow’s feet and laugh lines. And much to the boy’s mortification, also naked.

“Yes,” Ben rasped, eyes following the trail of brown and silver hair covering 10K’s chest, drifting down and down to a nest of wiry curls. The sight of his older self’s cock was almost familiar. Like looking into a strange mirror, the reflection just warped enough for there to be a difference. “No? I don’t know.”

Is this what Ben would look like in thirty years?

“Oooh! Looks like it’s starting!”

10K’s head snapped up, green eyes narrowed, darting around. Ben should be helping his older self finding a way out, but the strange lethargy kept his body heavy and his head full of static. Even then, the point of contact between 10K’s hand and his foot lit something deep and hungry inside him. 

“What do you want from us?” 10K removed his hand, and Ben  _ whimpered _ . The pleasant fire burst into an inferno, the loss of contact carving deep that had his mind reeling for purchase. With surprising strength, Ben managed to turn flat on his stomach, scrabbling for purchase at the luxurious bed, fingers digging on the silk as he crawled to the older man.

10K started, too shocked when Ben managed to latch on to him, wrapping his lithe arms and legs around the older man’s muscular torso. Warmth trickled down his spine as the boy pressed their bodies together, 10K all hard planes and warm skin, Ben’s chest pressed on 10K’s back. A collection of scars from years of battle mottled 10K’s back, pale and rubbery and  _ jagged _ . The older man had them all, and Ben wondered if he would one day have them too.

“I’m a simple man, my good sir. It’s not everyday you manage to capture the galaxy’s greatest hero - and his past self - and  _ disable _ their weapons. When opportunity comes knocking, you  _ take it. _ ” Ben flinched at the noise, the grainy static turning into sharp points of pain behind his eyes (and when did he close them?). He tightened his grip on 10K, vaguely aware that there must be something wrong with being  _ this _ close to your older self.

And Ben was suddenly all too conscious of his own cock pressed between his stomach and the small of 10K’s back, nerves alight as it twitched with interest. For a moment, Ben can feel the horror crawling up his throat but inconsolable  _ grief _ that gripped him by the neck slammed against his ribcage when 10K jumped away, somehow dislodging the teenager off his back. Ben laid on the duvet on his left, could feel his weight punch the nerve on his arm.

“ _ Please… _ ” Ben begged, for what, he had no idea. Every thought and nerve screamed at him to touch 10K again, to never let go and never stop. His heart won’t stop stuttering inside his chest, his lungs aching and begging for air, but all his muscles could do was spasm uselessly. Ben tried to chase after 10K,  _ desperate. _

Before he could fall off the edge of the bed, 10K’s hands were on Ben’s shoulders, and cool relief flooded him from head to toe. Sweat broke out of his forehead, and 10K’s enormous hand trailed down to his chest before pushing him back on the soft mattress. Ben can only stare at his older counterpart gratefully, who didn’t let go.

“As you can see, our… little friend here is in trouble.” There was a hand on Ben’s face, wiping the sweat-soaked hair off his forehead. “I gave him a special cocktail of drugs to… keep him excited.”

There was an enormous mirror on the ceiling, and Ben could see himself and his future self in sharp clarity. His cheeks and the tips of his ears were flushed red, the blush creeping down his neck and to his bare chest. The green of his eyes were barely visible, a thin ring around his pupils blown black. Every inch of his skin was coated in sweat, his body glistening in the harsh light as he trembled to his bones whenever a wave of cold recycled air brushed against his skin.

“Nothing fatal of course! Ridding the galaxies of their saviour, tempting as it may be...I find this method much more palatable.”

10K made a noise of disgust, but it was enough to send heat shooting straight to Ben’s cock. It bobbed up, going half erect, a bead of precum at the tip.

“Oh come on, don’t look so down! I swear on my life that your friend’s life is not in any sort of danger… but I do suggest to take action right away. Subjects with prolonged exposure tend to behave… erratically. And that would be all, take your sweet time and who knows, you may come to  _ enjoy  _ your stay here. Ta!”

A resounding click echoed ominously.

All Ben could hear were his heavy pants, He could feel 10K tense, and the boy whined in protest when it seemed like the older man wasn’t doing anything.

“Please, please,  _ please _ .” Ben babbled, couldn’t find the words to express the strange hunger that shook him from head to toe. “I need… I  _ can’t _ …”

Nothing made sense.

Time dragged forward in agonizing seconds, Ben trying to pull 10K closer, to close the gap, to  _ fuck _ . An eternity passed before finally,  _ finally _ , did the older man move. Except, it was to step away.

A strangled sob wracked Ben’s chest, could barely feel his heart clenching under his ribs, his insides hollowed out. Like he’s being ripped apart.

Ben pulled himself up as much as he could, feet hitting a plush carpet as he stood on wobbly knees.

Despite his Plumber training, Ben was all awkward limbs and uneven steps, somewhere between a boy and man, full of teenaged clumsiness. 

10K's eyes were wide as saucers, his pupils were tiny pinpricks in a sea of green. The older man was sweating too, and Ben couldn't help but follow a bead trailing down from 10K's throat and down to his chest before settling down on his left nipple, the nub pert and hard from the cold. He looked frozen in shock as Ben stumbled forward, barely catching the boy in his firm arms.

There was fire beneath his skin, 10K's touch unbelievably electrifying. Everything felt raw, like his mind had been split open and his thoughts tumbling out.

"I need you," Ben begged, like someone ripped his heart out of his chest. "I don't… I'm gonna…  _ Please… _ "

"...I can't… you're not in your right mind." 10K said, biting his lips, Ben wanted to surge up and capture it with his own, but the hold on him was strong. Ben couldn't even press their bodies together, his cock yearning for that delicious friction between them.

Ben whined, incapable of saying anything other than pleas to be taken wholly and completely. He looked up at the older man, beyond words, trying to communicate and convey that drugged or not…

…  _ he wanted this. _

There must be something in Ben’s expression, because he could see the resolve falling apart in his face Ben could see it in the conflict behind matching green eyes, the pupils dilating into dark pools, the older man’s breath coming in short gasps, 10K’s nails digging on supple flesh.

Wasting no time, Ben pushed forward and captured 10K’s mount in an open-mouthed kiss.

It was nothing like kissing Julie, Kai or Rook.

10K’s beard scratched at Ben’s chin, burning and rough and wonderfully full of friction. The older man was unresponsive, frozen in time. Ben caught the last vestiges of self-control falling apart in his future self’s eyes before their eyes fluttered shut. A low growl rumbled pleasantly from 10K’s throat, and Ben pressed their bodies together as he opened his mouth eagerly at the exploring tongue swiping at his lips.

It was nothing and everything Ben imagined all at once as he sighed deeply into the kiss.

The older man quickly took charge, yet he was gentle and considerate. Rough fingertips gently caressed Ben’s cheek while another hand pulled him up by the waist, twin arousals sliding in the taught space between their stomachs. Ben could feel himself twitch at the tight friction, an answering shudder rippled through 10K’s body that made his nerves sing.

Ben 10,000 was all hardened muscle and broad shoulders, smelled like musk and sweat and smoke, tasted like mint and blood, steady and strong like a fort as Ben wrapped his arms around the older man’s neck as they continued kissing. His fingers brushed across the variety of scars that covered the man’s back, making 10K shudder, the hand on Ben’s waist travelling down to his thigh, fingers gripping tight. Ben made a choked sound and lifted his legs up and crossed them around his older self’s hips, surprised at himself for having the strength to do so.

“Bed?” 10K asked, panting for breath as he pulled away, as glazed and feverish. Ben nodded fervently, before surging back up, teeth clacking clumsily with the older man. He felt a deep laugh make its way out of 10K’s chest, breathless and full of wonder that had Ben’s heart soaring.

“You’re very pretty,” said 10K as he placed Ben gently on the soft bed, as if he was made of glass and would break at the slightest bit of force. As if he had not been holding on to Ben like a lifeline.

Ben shivered, fingers interlocked behind 10K’s neck, the older man placing both hands on Ben’s sides, green gaze drifting down. Butterflies fluttered inside Ben’s stomach, making his head spin. He had never felt so wanted in his life. Then there were hands all over his skin, made lightning shoot up his veins, heat and pleasure coiling lazily from his stomach and straight to his cock. The older man was so gentle, so careful, as if every part of Ben was something to love, something to cherish.

He couldn’t stop the wrecked sob from escaping his lips when an enormous hand held his manhood tenderly, rough thumb rubbing lazy circles at the tip, smearing precum on the head. He bucked into the older man’s touch, thrusting up and rolling his hips desperately as he whined and mewled petulantly.

“Shhh, don’t cry.” 10K placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, “I have you right here sweetheart.”

“Please,” Ben begged, panting heavily “I want you inside me please.”

10K chuckled, his voice rich and full of promise. “Of course, let me take care of you.”

There were teeth on his clavicle, biting hard enough to stand somewhere between pleasure and pain that had Ben’s toes curling, jerking into his older self’s hand. A tongue swiped at the sensitive patch of skin, sparks travelled all the way down to his aching cock, more precum dribbling out of the tip. Rough fingers teased at the frenulum, the older man pulling the foreskin back to expose the engorged glans. He could feel himself getting closer to the edge, every thrust more desperate than the last as he chased the stars shooting behind his eyes.

Before Ben could come, 10K removed his hand and put a steadying hand on his hip. He whined at the loss of contact, crying desperately for release.

“Up,” 10K said in a gentle tone as he leaned back to hook both hands behind Ben’s knees and raised them up his shoulders, the younger now flat on his back and flush on 10K’s lap as he adjusted to the new position, 10K’s enormous hardness twitching on the small of his back. “Good boy.”

A shockwave exploded inside of Ben, and he came with a cry, eyes clenched shut as his load splattered all over their exposed bodies. The pleasure was gone as quick as it came, doing absolutely nothing to ease the blazing inferno racing inside the boy. Ben whimpered wretchedly, head in a daze, as 10K wiped some of the spilled seed off as best as he could.

“To be young again.” 

Ben let go of the older man’s shoulders to hide his face in embarrassment. Before he could position his arms, 10K took hold of them with one hand, both wrists easily fitting between the older man’s fingers. There was a loud rip, and Ben looked to the side to see 10K with a long strip of the blanket on his other hand, wrapping the smooth cloth and looping it around his arms and wrists before tying it securely to a hook conveniently placed at the headboard.

“They didn’t leave us with any lube or condoms,” 10K said. “I know we’re both clean… but I’d rather appreciate it if we have protection.”

The tinny voice from earlier returned, shrieking sharply from the invisible PA system. “That can be arranged for your next session.”

A scowl marred the older man’s lips, then he shook his head, looking at Ben imploringly. “Tell me when it hurts a lot, okay?”

“Okay,” Ben echoed back, biting his lips as he felt warm fingers massaging his ass, almost hypnotic as they kneaded their way to open him up.

A finger prodded at his entrance, circling and rubbing, slowly nudging its way inside. Ben tried thrusting down to get more pressure, but 10K moved his other hand to Ben’s inner thigh to keep him down. “Easy now.”

Ben gasped when 10K’s forefinger  _ finally _ breached him, the older man taking his sweet time to enter until it reached his first knuckle, rubbing and circling before pushing further inside. If Ben’s hands were free, he would be raking his fingernails across 10K’s back, reopening old scars and making new in the sea of marred skin.

Before the boy could get a word out, 10K then hooked his finger just  _ right _ that had him gasping raggedly, back arching as an explosion of pleasure skittered from the tips of his toes and up to his head. Ben trembled, moaning and mewling wantonly, as his older counterpart continued to massage his prostate, stimulating the bundle of nerves deep inside, his cock regaining quickly twitching back to life.

10K pulled his finger out without warning, and Ben whimpered at the loss, then his hips bucked forward when 10K went right back in with a second finger. His eyes were wide as saucers, staring into nothing and everything, vaguely aware that 10K removed the hold on his hip, jerking his own hardened cock as he scissored Ben open. 

“That’s it sweetheart, you’re doing good, just relax,” 10K praised, the fluttering in Ben’s chest tearing another sob from him. Ben’s mind spun in dizzying circles. He was stretched wide open, a space deep within him carved open, a puzzle missing a piece. “My good boy.”

Ben had no idea when 10K added a third finger, only aware of the building pressure in his cock, thrusting into the air.

Then the fingers were gone, and Ben thought he was going to die. Then he felt 10K’s enormously thick cock at his entrance, precum drenching the older man’s arousal, and could feel the swollen head teasing his ass. As gently as the older man could, he entered Ben. It burned as 10K’s cock went in, the stretch of his hole not enough to accommodate the enormous cock entering him.

“Does it hurt?”10K brushed the tears leaking from the boy’s eyes, his own wide with worry. Ben shook his head.

“I can take it, please, please, I want you inside me.”

Almost hesitantly, 10K pushed on, his grip bruisingly tight. Soon, the pain gave way to pleasure and Ben could only sigh in relief as the older man bottomed out, fully sheathed inside the boy.

Ben sat perfectly on his future self’s lap, 10K’s balls taught and tight and flush against Ben’s ass cheeks. Green eyes fluttered shut as Ben moaned wetly, back arching as fire pooled low in his abdomen.

Then 10K began to thrust, hips rolling almost languidly as he set a slow rhythm. The boy tried to match the older man, hips stuttering out of pace and not meeting each jerk. Finally,  _ finally _ , Ben managed to mirror his older self’s pace, skin slapping on skin echoed in the room, white noise rising to a crescendo in his head.

The gentle pace quickly devolved into frenzied thrusts as Ben clenched on to the intoxicating length inside him, bouncing on 10K’s cock as the older man teased moan after moan from him. 

“So tight,” 10K grounded out, his voice a low growl, every touch leaving searing heat in his flesh. “Fuck, I’m getting close.”

WIth a cry, the older man came inside him, wet heat filling Ben. 10K was buried to the hilt inside Ben, gasping with stuttered jerks as he rode out his orgasm. It made Ben feel wonderfully full, wave after wave of pleasure crashing in his gut, fuelling a fire spreading from his cock down to the tips of his toes.

Lightning lanced down his spine and Ben came like a supernova, stars exploded and the whole world stopped spinning in its axis. Sticky wetness splattered Ben’s stomach, and the fire blazing its way under his skin cooled into a comforting warmth.

A wonderful haze suffused Ben, head drifting off to something like sleep as 10K eased out, cum dribbling down the boy’s ass and into the bed.

“You were wonderful,” the older man praised, kissing him in the forehead as he undid the makeshift rope that bound Ben to the bed, carefully arranging the boy to spoon him. 

Ben hummed, too blissed out to say anything coherent, letting his older counterpart trap him in a comforting embrace. He enjoyed the warmth 10K provided, very much appreciative of the muscular arms around him. The post-coital haze slowly led him off to a comforting sleep, safe and secure in 10K’s arms.

“Good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> i am burning in the inferno


End file.
